David Platt
| image = | fullname = David Andrew Platt | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Chadderton Lancashire | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1982–1985 | youthclubs = Manchester United | years = 1985–1988 1988–1991 1991–1992 1992–1993 1993–1995 1995–1998 1999–2001 Total | clubs = Crewe Alexandra Aston Villa Bari Juventus Sampdoria Arsenal Nottingham Forest | caps(goals) = 134 (56) 121 (50) 29 (11) 16 (3) 55 (17) 88 (13) 5 (1) 448 (151) | nationalyears = 1988 1989–1996 1989–1996 | nationalteam = England U21 England B England | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 3 (0) 62 (27) | manageryears = 1998–1999 1999–2001 2001–2004 2010–2012 2012–2013 2015–2016 | managerclubs = Sampdoria Nottingham Forest (player-manager) England U21 Manchester City (first team coach) Manchester City (co-assistant) Pune City }} David Andrew Platt (born 10 June 1966) is an English former professional footballer who played at both club and international levels as a midfielder. Born in Chadderton, Lancashire, Platt began his career as an apprentice at Manchester United but later moved to Crewe Alexandra where he began building a reputation as a goal scoring midfield player. In 1988, aged 22, he signed for Aston Villa and in 1989 he gained the attention of Sir Bobby Robson, the then England manager and made his debut. At the 1990 FIFA World Cup, Platt increased his continental reputation by scoring goals with both head and feet, whilst displaying passing abilities and high work rates. His performances in Italy earned him a move to Bari in 1991. In 1992, Platt moved to Juventus, where he spent one season. Platt continued scoring goals for England, playing in Euro 92 and 96. Despite his efforts, England failed to qualify for the 1994 FIFA World Cup. In 1993, he moved to Sampdoria where he stayed for two seasons before returning to England with Arsenal, taking the total amount of money spent on his transfer fees to £20 million. Platt played with the London club for three years and was part of the 1998 Arsenal team that won the Premier League and FA Cup Double; before his retirement in 1998. Platt also served as manager of Sampdoria before leaving his post owing to poor results. Afterwards, he returned to England as player-manager of Nottingham Forest. Platt also managed the England Under-21 team. External links * *Photos and stats at sporting-heroes.net *AFK Platt's Football Tactics Business Category:English players Category:Midfielders Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:1990 FIFA World Cup players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:F.C. Bari 1908 players Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:Crewe Alexandra F.C. players Category:England B international players Category:England international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:English football managers Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. managers Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A managers Category:Serie A players Category:U.C. Sampdoria managers Category:U.C. Sampdoria players Category:FC Pune City head coaches Category:UEFA Euro 1992 players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:Manchester City F.C. non-playing staff Category:England national under-21 football team managers